The Unexpected Gets Unexpected
by InuyashaForevr
Summary: Kagome and Koga share a night of passion that leads to Kagome getting pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Secret

The walls around Kagome began to shake and she looked up at the ceiling from her seat on the well._I told him I would be back by now, he's probably worrying'._ She knew any minute now Inuyasha would appear in the bottom of the well to drag her back to their seemingly endless quest for Shikon Shards._Why am I sitting here? I've made my choice and now I have to deal with it._

It had happened two weeks ago...

Flashback

"Kagome, if you think that this is wrong, we could stop". The voice was as calm and understanding as always.

"Koga-kun, I trust you. It's just..." Kagome wasn't able to finish before she felt Koga's lips on hers.

'How did things come to this?' She thought as he tightened his hand on her waist. _'One minute I can't get Inuyasha out of my head, next minute I'm here with Koga'._ Everything just felt too right for Kagome to stop herself. She could feel his hands gently caress her back, sending shivers up her spine.

"Are you sure this is what you want? What I mean is that, what about Inuyasha?" Koga wasn't sure if things should continue; he wanted more than anything for her to want to be with him, but somewhere down inside he knew she had feelings for the Half-Demon.

"Yes, I'm sure , but just promise me something?" Kagome queried, and Koga noticed nervousness in her voice.

"Anything, Kagome. Just ask." Koga wanted her to feel completely comfortable with him.

"Promise me this isn't only about sex. I don't know what sex means to demons, but I don't want this to be meaningless. I want to give in and feel like you really love me".

Koga was taken back._ ' I'm supposed to be the one worrying about her not loving me'. _"Kagome, sex is very important to demons.There's more to mating than simply pleasure, and if we do this it will be because I love you and you be my mate. Do you ...could've ever love me as much as I love you?" He closed his eyes and waited for the answer, afraid she would push him away.

"I...I... think I already do love you, Koga-kun". Kagome spoke in a hushed voice almost too low for even Koga to hear.

He didn't know what to say. He opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. Kagome allow herself to give into the happiness and love she found in his gaze.

"Do you really mean that Kagome?" Koga waited for her answer but knew what it would be.

"Yes, Koga-kun". She whispered, and that was all he needed to allow himself to fall into her. He began to nuzzle his nose into her neck, kissing along her jaw and lips and permitting himself to become lost in her eyes. Kagome responded by tightening her hand on his back, and Koga finally leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth. He let his hands fall down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted her uniform top over her head. She let out a small moan as his hands moved over her breast. She knew her bra wouldn't last long when she felt him begin to fumble with it. She had just reached down to help him when she heard the rip of fabric and a cool breeze on her chest. Looking down, she found that he had indeed sliced her bra off with his claw."Koga!" she reminated, her face turning a new shade of red. "My bra!"

"Bra?" he replie, puzzled " Is that what you call that piece of cloth?" He looked at the sad remains in his hand.

"Yes, it's called a bra I happened to like that one a lot." She didn't want to scare him away but couldn't completely cover the anger in her voice.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get it off. Kagome, can you do me a favor? Can you-tell me again that you love me?"

"I love you Koga." She smiled up at him. She wasn't embarrased, despite the notable absence of her bra as he and gently played with her nipple with a clawed hand. She let out a moan that he took as an invitation to strip her of the rest of her clothes. He had touch more of her. He began to struggle with her skirt but gave up and sliced up through it, silencing her gasp with his mouth. Moving on top of her, he put his knee between her legs. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and leaned down to look at her.

"Kagome, does this mean you will stay with me and be my mate?" he asked, unsure of what she would say.

"I will be your mate, but you know I cannot stay with you until I finish getting all the shards with Inuyasha. After all, it's my fault that the jewel was broken and I have to finish what I started. "She knew he wouldn't like hearing it._" What if he doesn't want to me to look for the shards with Inuyasha anymore?I know he doesn't like him._ Koga looked slightly hurt, but he still loved her and couldn't give up the chance to finally have her.

"Kagome, if that is what you have to do, then I will accept it. You have said that you will be my mate; that's enough for me". He smiled and moved to kiss her again, shifting to enter her. He went as slowly as he could stand to, but froze when she let out a small gasp of pain.

"Kagome, am I hurting you?"

"No. It's fine, Koga, it's just my first time". She relocated her hand on his back and pushed her lower body toward him. He couldn't take the heavenly feeling; closing his eyes, he trust. Koga was acutely aware of the demon blood racing through his racing through his eyes, his veins, calling him to give in. He tried to block it out, too afraid of hurting her to abandon himself; but he couldn't keep from increasing the tempo and could have almost let go from her moaning his name. "Oh God, Kagome" was all he could say he felt her tighten around him, reaching her peak. He closed his eyes to keep her from seeing them completely red as he loosed his seed deep inside of her. With a final groan he collapsed. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, and finally let sleep take him with his love clutched tighty to his chest.

After what felt like hours Kagome could see the sun start to come up in the distance and knew Inuyasha would come looking for her. After all, she'd said she was just taking a bath and had instead been gone all night. She looked down at the sleeping wolf demon next to her and smiled when she thought of what they had shared. "Koga", she said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile."Yes, my love? is something the matter? He inquired huskily.

"I have to take a bath and get back to camp or Inuyasha will come for me". She told him, sitting up and gathering her torn uniform she walked towards the spring. Koga simply nodded and kissed her one last time before leaving.

"I shall return to check on my family, but I know you cannot stay with me until Naraku is destroyed and the Shikon Jewel is restored. Until then, my love". With that he left in a whirlwind as quickly as he had come. Kagome stood there naked before running to the spring to wash up. After she was finished, she walked back to camp and wriggled into her sleeping bag. Luckily, there was a battle the day before Inuyasha was exhausted, and the Half-Demon was so soundly asleep he didn't notice her return. Although Inuyasha was deep in slumber, Sango wasn't and noted her friends surreptitious actions._ 'I'll have to ask Kagome later where she went.It's not like her to dissapear like that for so long'._ She snuggled back down and went back to sleep.

End Flashback

Kagome continued to sit on the side of the well and think for a minute before abruptly letting her legs go and jumping down to the other side.

When she came out, Inuyasha was not waiting for her. Kagome simply shrugged it off and made her way towards the village._I wonder what he'll think when he finds out I'm pregnant, with Koga's child'. I should have known when Koga said he'd be back to check on his family'._ When Kagome looked up, Sango was standing in front of her, a living punctuation to her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan, we have to talk. I know that night you were gone until morning. Are you going to tell me where you really were?" Sango looked determined to get answers.

Kagome didn't know what to do but she couldn't stand lying to her friend. "Sango-chan, I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go back to the village before Inuyasha thinks I haven't come back. I'll tell you later". Sango nodded, and they walked back together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company I only own Kagome's baby. Heeheehee it's mine! Sorry I'm calm now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secret Revealed

Last time on Chapter 1 Sango said to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, we have to talk, I know that night you were gone until morning. Are you going to tell me where you really were? Kagome said ok I'll tell you but not here. Lets go back to the village before Inuyasha thinks I haven't come back and I'll tell you later." Sango nodded, and the both girls walked together to Kaede's village.

A familiar scent came to his nose, and Inuyasha looked up from mopping the floor of Kaede's hut. "Kagome's back. It's about fucking time." He announced in his usual I-hate-her-she's-a-shard-detecter voice. Shippo jumped up and flew out the door, launching himself at her stomach.

**"KAGOME**!" the little ball of fur screamed as she caught him.

"Hello, Shippo. Im happy to see you too." She smiled down at the fox cub.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." Replied a very red faced monk. Kagome just smiled and looked in Sango's direction with a knowing glance._One of these days she's going to kill him with all those hits'._ She thought. The four of them continued toward the hut.

Inuyasha was sitting in his usual spot on the floor, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed. He looked away when Kagome came in and gave her his usual greeting.

"Feh. You said you'd be back hours ago. I was about to drag you back... stupid wench." He turned his nose up.

"Inuyasha, I had to take a test. I don't care if I was a little late, at least I came back! Stupid!" Kagome could feel her mood quickly go from fear of facing him to anger.

"You weren't going to come back?" asked the now teary eyed fox in her arms.

"Of course I would, Shippo. I wouldn't leave you." She smiled down at him.

"Feh. Of course you were coming back or I would have gone and dragged you back."

**"SIT."**

Inuyasha's face was formally introduced to the floor. "Stupid B-".

"Finish that comment and I'll sit you till I lose my voice." Kagome replied, sending further down.

Sango, watching quietly, figured now would be an ideal time to interrupt. "Kagome-chan, didn't you say you wanted a bath? Let's go to the spring." Sango grabbed Kagome's bag and started out the door to say. Miroku, follow us and I will beat you unconscious." Not that she hadn't before, but Miroku did not want a repeat.

Kagome followed Sango in silence. As they walked to the spring, she began to think back to her mood swing inside the hut, unable to understand why she had become so angry, but then recalled why she'd gone home in the first place. She had taken a test, but not for school... A worried looked from Sango broke into her thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Sango-chan?" Kagome undressed and entered the spring with Sango right behind her.

"Kagome, I don't mean to be rude, but back to my question from earlier. Where did you go that night?"

Kagome, looked away. She knew she couldn't lie to Sango's face, and suddenly felt horribly alone. She hadn't seen Koga since that night, and the desperate need to talk to someone anyone- grew overwhelming.

"Umm...Well...I..."Kagome frantically tried to think of something to say, but she just couldn't-breaking down, she began to cry Sango moved, closer and put comforting arms around her friend.

"Kagome it's okay.If you don't want to tell me, it's all right, I understand. I just thought maybe you wanted to talk." She soothed.

Through tears Kagome manage to choke out the story to Sango.

"I...I...I... slept with Koga, and now I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen him since that night; he said he would come back to check on me but he hasn't. He told me he loved me but I don't know what I've done. I can't bear to look at Inuyasha anymore. I'm so scared that when he finds out he'll hate me... I think I still have feelings for him. Help me Sango, please!"

Sango was shocked speechless. She had expected Kagome to say she went for a walk or something, not a confession of this magnitude.

"Shh. Everything will be fine, Kagome. Don't worry."

Kagome's tears began to slow and she looked up at Sango for guidance.

Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"No. I can't have him hate me... Even though he choose Kikyo, I still love him."

"Well, are you going to keep the baby? I remember you telling me something about "abortions" in your world.

"**NO!** I could never kill my baby. **NEVER!**" Kagome declared vehemently, feeling new tears farming.

"Why don't you tell him when you think the time is right; but you know it's better you tell him than he find out from Koga."

Kagome hadn't though of that._Koga and Inuyasha hate each other. Of course Koga would brag that I now am his woman, and carrying his child'._

"I'll think of something Sango, but thank you for letting me talk to you. I feel a little better." Kagome forced a weak smile and moved to get dried and dressed. Sango did likewise, and the two girls walked back to the hut where they promptly started helping Kaede with dinner.

Kagome was so preoccupied she didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her.

_Why is her scent so different? I just can't place this new smell.'_ Inuyasha pondered, keeping his eyes on her until he noticed two pairs of eyes on him.

"Inuyasha, if you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole in her!" Shippo commented, annoyed.

"Shut up brat." Inuyasha ordered, puntuating the remark with a fist upside the fox's head.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome, Inuyasha is picking on me!"

"Inuyasha..."

_Oh gods, please don't say it please don't say it!'_

**"SIT."**

He went crashing down into the floor. "Stupid Bitch-"

**"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** Kagome steamed, storming out of the hut to seek solitude in the forest. She had just seated herself under the God tree when..._Shikon Shards out here. And they're coming fast.'_ She opened her mouth to scream for Inuyasha when she saw a cloud of dust come towards her, stop, and clear, revealing none other than Koga.

"Oi, Kagome. Where's dog-face?" Koga stood next to Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"He's in the village." Kagome replied shortly, leaving out the fact that he was also in a crater.

"Good. Then we have some time alone to talk." Koga sat down next to Kagome and gently took her hand. "You aren't having second thoughts about what we did, are you?" His eyes dropped to the ground, and he started playing with a small rock.

"I...I don't know." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome wished them back. Koga's eyes were wide and hurt. "Wait! Koga, that's not what I meant. I was trying to say that I don't regret what we did; I just don't think I'm old enough to handle the out come."

_She's talking about the pup she's carrying- Dammit, I didn't even think about it she would with that...'_

"Kagome, there is something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me. Please promise you won't yell?" He was playing with the rock again, holding her hand in his free one.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try not to get angry." She tried to smile at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I purposely gave you my pup. I made sure that you would always have a part of me. Im sorry..." He might not have been able to look at her, but he didn't need to; he could both smell and feel the waves of rage radiating from her. Kagome yanked her hand from his and stood up. When he finally looked at her, he instantly wished he hadn't.

**"YOU DID WHAT!"** she screamed, face red as an apple, and too shocked to care if Inuyasha heard.

"You purposely got me pregnant without asking me without seeing how I felt about it? Koga, it's** MY** body." She suddently felt light headed. _I think I'm going to faint if I stay here. Inuyasha definitely heard me scream. I should go'._ " Koga-Kun, I need to leave. I don't think I can speak right now. How could you even...? When I'm ready to talk, I'll find you." She turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Please, Kagome, know that I only did it because I love you." She paused, taken back._ I never stopped to think that maybe he did it for love. But this is still wrong in some way.'_

"Koga, I need time to think. Please just give me that." She turned, waiting on his answer.

Neither of them noticed the dog demon arriving in the trees, his original homicial intentios checked by the sorrow on his rival's face.

"Okay, Kagome. Sorry." With another tornado he was gone just as suddenly as he'd come.

Inuyasha took this as his cue to approach, but did so cautiously, back reminding him of their last encounter._ I wonder what he's sorry for? Wish I'd heard more... but I'd better not ask about it'_ He winced _' With the mood she's in, I'm liable to get sat again.'_

" Kagome," Inuyasha started, making sure his voice was sad so she wouldn't go off on him again. " Are you all right? I heard you scream."

Kagome, started, looked around to find Inuyasha walking slowly towards her. "No. Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm fine." Her mind ran through acceptable excuses for talking to Koga.

" Was that wimpy wolf hurting you? I'll kill him if he did." He finished in almost a whisper, and Kagome didn't know how to answer. _ Is he saying he actually cares if I get hurt? Wait, what am I saying? I'm having Koga's baby.'_

Her expression worried him. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine. I just feel a little..."

Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed Kagome before she hit the ground, unconcious. He broke into a run towards the village, cradling her securely in his arms. _Hold on Kagome. You'll be all right.'_ He tightened his grip as he burst into the old woman's hut.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but it has to do with Koga."

Kaede headed them all out to let the girl rest.

In the forest, the Half-Demon sat and couldn't get her out of his mind. _What happened to her? If I find out Koga hurt her, I'll kill him.'_ The thought sent a hint of red into Inuyasha's eyes._ Why am I getting so angry? Why do I care? She's just a shard detecter.'_

_But how dare that wolf hurt my Kagome! Whoa... my, Kagome? When did she become **MY** Kagome?'_ He sook his head, scatering his thoughts to the wind; and leaping down, he abandoned the tree in favor of a station right outside the old priestess hut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters (silently weeping in the corner)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Half-Demon's Hear Isn't Always Good

Kagome's eyes opened to find no one in the dim hut. She double-checked, but there was no one there; so she made her way outside and saw Sango and Miroku in the distance, seated by a fire. Kagome retrieved a blanket from Kaede's hut and went to them.

"Kagome! You're better!" Once again, she was attacked by a little ball of fur.

"Yep, Shippo. I feel much better!" She looked to the older ones, shakily inquiring, "What happened to me?"

Miroku was the first to answer. "Kagome-sama, you don't remember? You fainted. Inuyasha caught you before you hit the ground and brought you to Kaede's.

"Inuyasha? Where is he?" Kagome felt terrible._' I can't believe I was so mean to him. I should appologize.'_

"Well, you know Inuyasha. he went off on his own somewhere." Sango said, but never looked up from polishing her boomerang.

Kagome thought for a moment. _'Hmm, this will give me the perfect opportunity to go back home. I could use some more time away from the Middle Ages. And some time away from Inuyasha'._ "Everyone, I'm going home don't tell Inuyasha. I'll see you in two days." Waving, she left for the well.

As Sango and Miroku watched her go neither could shake the feeling that she wasn't going to make it home. A certain half-demon had a habit of turning up before she could get there...

"You think she's going to make it?" Miroku whispered to Sango as he inched closer to the exterminator.

"Not a chance. He's probably waiting there for her." Sango kept her eyes on Hiraikotsu. However, they snapped to the monk when felt something on her butt.

A definitive **SMACK** rang through the forest.

Miroku was now sporting a red handprint on his face while Sango went back to work. Shippi on the other hand, had gone to sleep after Kagome left.

Kagome kept looking behind her and quicked her steps. _'It's so close. I should run.'_ She was now stared over the side of the well. "Now or never. I better hurry up." She thought aloud.

She put her legs on the side of the well, closed her eyes, and jumped, feeling herself float. Suspition dawned a few second's later, and she looked up, expecting to see the roof og the well house but finding sky instead._'What, im still in the Middle Ages?'_ It was only then that she noticed something was holding her. Turning, she met the stare of an extremely irate Half-Demon.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You just woke up. You should be resting." The look in his eyes made Kagome wish she was back in the hut; Inuyasha was pissed off. Seh thought about sitting him before realizing he would break his arm on the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha I have to go home. I'll rest there. Let go of me." She wriggled futitely against his grip.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk." With that he picked her up and leapt into the trees.

When they were at an acceptable distance, Inuyasha sat on a high branch loosened his grip on Kagome, and turned her to look at him. After what felt like hours of mutual staring, he decided to break his silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" He tried to keep a harsh tone but knew he sounded more concerned than angry.

"Tell you what?" _'I'm totally clueless here. What is he talking about?'_ "Inuyasha, are you feeling ok?" She put the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever, but he tossed his head, displacing the hand.

"Don't fuck with me, Kagome. You know what I'm talking about. I find you in the woods with Koga and you pass out after he says he's sorry. What the hell is going on?"

At a loss, she decided on a little white lie. "If I tell you will you let me go home? _'I bet I can bargain my way out of this.' _After all, she did need rest, and to get away from Inuyasha; and she knew that wouldn't happen if he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"I was talking to Koga about me getting angry at you; he said he was sorry that I was upset, and then he..." about of vomiting interrupted her. "Inuyasha, I need to go home. I don't feel well."

Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep her there, and didn't want to see her get sick. He picked her up again and ran beck to the well, dropped her safely in and leftto sit and think.

_'Feh. I don't care what she does. I don't believe her story, but why the hell is she lying?'_

"Mama, Grandpa, Sota, Im home." No one answered; assuming they were still asleep, Kagome showered, then lay on her bed.

_'What is going on? Why does Inuyasha suddenly care? He wants to be with Kikyo, I know that. But why do I still care? I'm suppost to be happy. I have a guy who loves me even though he has a twisted way of showing it. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have Koga's baby. I have to talk to Koga. I probably hurt his feelings when I yelled, but I was wrong? Inuyasha will hate me when he finds out... what am I going to do?'_

Kagome let sleep save her from her thoughts for the night. She never noticed the half-demon outside, watching her sleep through the window.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. she looked so peaceful-but she could wake up and see him. he dropped down and ran back to the well.

The next day when Kagome woke, she didn't feel any better than when when she had gone to sleep. _'I thought a good night's sleep would make me feel better, but it didn't. Maybe I should go to the Feudal Era and talk to Sango.'_ Kagome hastily replenished her supplies and jumped in the well. When she got to the other side she made her way to where she left her friends the day before.

They were all sleeping when she arrived. Kagome figured this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Sango, and tiptoed to her sleeping friend.

"Sango-chan, are you awake."

"Kagome, you're back." Her welcoming smilled faded when she saw the worry and sorrow on the younger girl's face.

"Kagome, What's wrong? Wait-come, we'll go for a walk." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, they walked into the forest. When they were far enough away, they sat down and began to talk.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Sango still held Kagome's hand in a gesture of support.

"He came to see me." Kagome kept her head down.

'Who came?"

"Koga."

"When? What happened?" Sango could already see tears in Kagome's eyes.

She started crying. "He told me that he purposely got me pregnant, but that he did it because he loves me. Inuyasha showed up when Koga left but he knows something is up. He thinks Koga did something to me because I passed out after talking to him."

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Kagome, do you think you really love Koga? Maybe you were just so distressed over Inuyasha that you thought you loved him. Perhaps you only wanted to love him."

Tears shimmered on Kagome's face. "I don't know Sango-chan. I think I love Koga, but it's not the same as how I felt for Inuyasha. Maybe I should just tell Inuyasha about the baby.

"It's your life, Kagome. You do what you think its best; but in my opinion, if you still have feelings for Inuyasha, both he and Koga deserve to know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes._'Maybe i should tell Inuyasha about the baby.'_

"Sango, there is a part of me that wants to tell Inuyasha everything and just have him hold me. There is another part that tells me if he doesn't hate me, he'll kill Koga.

Sango hadn't thought about that. It entirely possible, probable in fact, for Inuyasha to get angry and want to kill Koga. He already wanted to kill him and he didn't know any of this.

"You're right, but you still need to tell him."

"Hai. Thank you, Sango-chan." The two girls shared a quick hug before heading back to the others.

Not too far away in the bushes stood a very frightened Kitsune, who had been in the unenviable position of hearing the entirre conversation._ 'Kagome's having Koga's pups! Aaaah, this is why I shouldn't listen to other people's conversations!'_ Shippo dashed out of the bushes he was hiding in only to run into a big red wall.

"Oi, Shippo, what's the rush?" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail and held him in front of his face.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! I have to go get firewood for breakfast." Shippo tried not to panic. He knew Inuyasha would see through him, but he would just have to escape. He wiggled his way free of Inuyasha's grip and sprinted back towards camp. Inuyasha just stood there wondering why Shippo run away and started after him only to be greeted by a barfing Kagome._ 'What's wrong with this girl? Suddenly she's always throwing up._

"What the hell is wrong with you wench? Why didn't you stay home?" Inuyasha went to her side and held her hair back for her.

"I wanted to come back. Don't be mean to me, Im not im the mood."

When Kagome was finished she cleaned her mouth and went back to the others, escorted by Inuyasha. They set out after breakfast Inuyasha in front, Miroku and Sango behind, with Kagome walking her bike and Shippo in the basket. When Shippo was sure Inuyasha was far enough in front to not hear their conversation he decided to ask Kagome about this pup of hers.

"Kagome" Shippo used his I'm-so-cute-you-can't-resist-me-voice.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome was putting him in her hands.

"Are you and Koga having a baby?"

Kagome almost passed out again, but instead her head whipped up to see if Inuyasha had noticed the Kitsune's question. Inuyasha gave no indication that he was paying attension to anything, so Kagome hissed back, "How do you know that?"

"I kind of heard you and Sango talking. I didn't mean to listen, I'm sorry!" He put on his best cute face and knew Kagome couldn't bring herself to be angry.

She sighed and kept her voice quiet. "Don't worry, Shippo. I know you didn't mean to. Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes, the father is Koga, but shh, don't tell anyone.

Shippo smiled hugely. "you know when Inuyasha finds out he'll kill Koga." Kagometripped over here feet at hearing the young demon state her deepest fear.

Inuyasha wanted to kill himself. This had to be the first time he hated his demon blood for giving him such good hearing. _'Kagome and that wimpy wolf? She's having his pup!"_ He strained to control himself, to hold himself back from hunting Koga down and slaughtering him. He couldn't let Kagome know that he'd heard... not right now, anyway.

The sun started to set; it was time to make his move. "We'll camp here tonight. Kagome, come with me." He ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her after him before anyone could protest.

When they were far enough away, he dropped her hand and turned to face her. "I know. I know about Koga."

Kagome felt her heart stop, and the world turned black.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, I only own Kagome's love child. Mwahhh ha ha ha -cough- ha ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Confrontations can be Strange

( Quick recap of Chapter 3: When they were finally an acceptable distance away from everyone Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "I know. I know about Koga." Kagome felt her heart slow down and stop, and everything went black.)

"Kagome?" She could hear her name being called but it sounded so far away. She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes, then stopped. _'What am i doing? He knows. I can't face him... But - I guess it's now or never.'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes and gave them a second to adjust to the dark clearing.

"Since you seem to be better, we have to talk. Don't pass out this time." He almost growled, struggling to keep hold of himself. If he let his anger overwhelm him, he was worried he might actually hurt her...

"Umm, you're scaring me. Maybe we should talk when you calm down." She got up and started to walk away, but was stopped by a clawed hand on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. I don't care if you fucking throw up blood, you're not leaving." He snarled pulling her back down with him.

Kagome couldn't look up; she was to shocked to even move. He had never been so forceful with her and she almost screamed for the others to help her.

She kept her eyes on the ground and started to speak in a voice not much about a whisper. "You seem to know everything. Why should I have to tell you what you already know?" She tried slowly inch away from him but he wouldn't let go of her arm.

"You know what I mean. How did you go from.." his voice lowered, and words he wasn't ready to share ripped out of him. "..from me to him? He didn't force himself on you, did he?"

Inuyasha wanted so badly for her to say yes but something inside told him what he didn't want to accept.

Kagome's head finally came up. "No, he didn't. But what is it to you anyway? You have Kikyo. I had no one and now I'm happy. Why can't you just let me be? I was never yours. NEVER!"

Somehow, she managed to break his grip. " SIT! SIT! SIT!" She knew it would only give her few seconds, but she needed them. Kagome leapt to her feet and took of for the well, praying he would just stay on the ground, but too afraid he wouldn't look back. _'He's not behind me. I would hear him.'_ Steeling herself, she turned back quickly, calming a very slight bit when she didn't see any red. However, turning her head foward again, she slammed in to what felt like a softree and knotcked back.

Her eyes rose to meet the dreaded form of a very irate Inuyasha, who reached down, grabbed her arms, hauled her up to eye level. "Trying to run away? Thought I would let you leave? Feh, fuck that." He smirked evilly, an expression she hadn't seen since she'd first freed him from the tree.

"SIT!" Kagome screeched by instinct, realizing her mistake when she felt herself go down with him. To make matters worse, he was on top, pinning her to the ground, and the fall had knocked the breath out of her.

"Not very clever, wench. You're not going to subdue me and run away again. I'll let you go to your wimpy wolf when I get some answers."

Kagome didn't know what to say. _' He'll never talk to me again. He'll never forgive me.'_

"Fine. Let me up and I'll tell you what you want to know." Inuyasha, hearing resignation in her voice and seeing it in her eyes, obediently moved off her and released her wrist.

He folded his arms and glared "I'm listening. Tell me everything. How the hell did you end up with Koga's pup?"

Kagome felt the tears. _'Why am I about to cry?' _"I love him. I told him I would be his mate. The pup was unexpected... well, for me at least." Kagome looked away and hoped he wouldn't notice the last part.

"What do you mean,'unexpected by you'?" He put his hand under chin and forced her to look at him.

"Just what it sounds like. He made sure that I would have his child." Kagome closed her eyes, unable to bear his anger any longer.

"Open your eyes, woman. I'm talking to you." Inuyasha shook her chin.

Kagome's eyes opened, and the dam with them-tears rolled down her face as she wispered, "He said he only did it because he loves me. I've forgiven him."

He let go of Kagome's chin and stood, yanking her up with him by the back of her shirt. "If he loves you so much then go be with him. I can't stand to look at you anymore." He turned away and leapt into the trees.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. _'Maybe he just went for a walk. He's probably still around.'_

"SIT" She tested, but there was no explosive slam or cursing, and she knew that she really was alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome made her way back to camp. Inuyasha had taken them some distance into the woods, and by the time she got there everyone was already asleep - except Inuyasha, who was conspicuosly absent. She gathered her things and started walking toward where she remembered Koga's cave to be.

Kagome walked for hours in the dark forest, and dawn was breaking by the time she started recognizing the scenery. She sat down of the bottom of the waterfall by Koga's den to rest when she heard someone above her.

"Oi! Kagome sister!" She looked up to find Ginta and Hakkaku peering down at her. "What are you doing here?" Ginta asked, jumping down.

"Stay there. I'll find Koga and Ginta will get get you." Hakkaku told her running away with two wolves at his heels.

"I came to find Koga." Kagome explained, getting to her feet and dusting herself off as Ginta made his way to her.

"Don't worry, sister. Hakkaku will get him. Come with me, we'll meet them at the top." Taking her bag, Ginta helped her up the waterfall.

When they reached the top Kagome stopped in her tracks. Ginta turned. "Sister, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and glanced at him. "Oh, gomen, Ginta. Koga's coming... we might as well wait for him." Kagome smiled weakingly, eyes searching the horizon and finding a tornado making its way toward her. It stopped at her feet and when the winds cleared, standing before her feet, and when the winds cleared, standing before her was the wolf prince.

"Oi, Kagome, where's dog-turd?" Koga inquired worriedly. _'I better keep my guard up - this could be a trap. But why would Kagome set me up?'_

"I don't know where Inuyasha is and I don't care. I came to stay with you."

Kagome was almost blinded by the smile Koga's face as he wrapped his arms around her and led her foward. "This is great! Come, let me show you your new home."

As they walked, Kagome started to think. _' This is my home now. Koga won't keep me seeing my family like Inuyasha, Inuyasha... he'll never come for me. He never wants to see me again - but why do I care? Koga loves me and I love him.'_ She shook her head, dispelling the unwanted reflections, and put on a weak smile when she noticed Koga looking at her.

_' Why would the mutt let her come to me? I'll have to ask her later._

The three of them walked in silence until they entered the den. "Oi, you lazy oafs get up. This is my woman, not food. Anyone touches her and I will kill them." Koga led her to the back of the den ( which looked exactly as Kagome remembered ), and set her down on a futon of hay and animal skins.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit while I hunt with Ginta and Hakkaku. Rest and we'll when I return." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left in his customary tornado.

At the Same Time With the Inuyasha Gang

Inuyasha sat in a tree above his four companions, studiously ignoring them. He was tired of listening to Shippo cry and tell him he hated him. He was tired of listening to Miroku's lectures. He was tired of Sango's reproachful eyes, and he was tired of listening to everyone blame him. It wasn't his fault, it was hers! She mated with Koga. She was having his pup. He hated her, but at the same time he loved her. _' I love her? How could I love her? She's Koga's mate - but I do. I love Kagome. I have to stop her.'_ Inuyasha abandoned his branch and raced after her scent, but from the direction it was headed he already knew wher she was. It didn't matter. _' I have to tell her.'_

Disclaimer: Sighs in corner I do not own them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man am i tired or what is 2:01 am and me tired. I only updated this late cause me stupid friend that his name is JOHN wanted me to finish. What nerves he has and also if there are any mistakes im terribly sowwy!( And ummmm... it will be a long while till I have Chapter 5, and if anybody have questions why, is because of JOHN's FAULT. P

Well i guess that's it OYASUMI! ( good night ).

From: Inu-Chan A.K.A. Kira-Inu


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Confrontations can be very Annoying

( Quick recap of chapter 4: Inuyasha sat in a tree above his four companions. He was tired of his listening to Shippo cry and telling him he hated him. He was tired of listening Miroku's lectures. He was tired of listening everyone blaming him. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She mated with Koga. She was having his pup. He hated her, but at the same time he loved her._ 'I loved her? How could I love her? She's Koga's mate. But I do. I love Kagome. I have to stop her.' _Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and raced into the woods in the direction he smelled her scent. He already knew by the direction of her scent where she was. _'She's with the wolf.'_ He didn't care, he kept running toward her.)

Inside the Cave

Kagome had finally fallen asleep. Koga had been gone for what felt like days. She knew it had only been a few hours. When She slipped into dreamland, she had the strangest dream...

Kagome was in a place that was completely white. There was no scenery or landscape. She started to walk around to find a way out. She stopped when she saw Koga and Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Koga-kun? Inuyasha? What's going on here?" She said in worried voice. She started to walk toward both figures, when Koga began to speak.

"What's it going to be Kagome? That dog or me? Do I have to worry about you taking our pup and running away to him? He looked as if he was looking through her and not at her.

"Koga.." She took a step towards Koga as she spoke but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You can't leave me Kagome you don't have the heart to. Ypu know you love me more then that wolf."

Kagome put her hands over her eyes. The two youkai stated shouting back and forth over each other. She couldn't take it anymore. This was a nightmare. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome sat up and looked around to see all the wolf youkai in the den looking at her. _'It was a dream. What a strange dream.'_ Kagome felt stupid for waking up all the wolves and moved to settle back down. It was then that Koga came back and sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok I heard you scream?" Koga moved closer to Kagome and placed his arm around her.

"Hai Koga-Kun. I just had a bad dream." She said. She began to snuggle into his embrace. Kagome felt comfort in the sound of his breathing and leaned into his chest. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. Koga could tell she was scared. _'Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be better soon.'_ Koga then thought of the last time he saw Kagome and how angry she was with him. He was happy that she had forgiven him and changed her mind about staying with Inuyasha. He smiled down at Kagome and let sleep take him.

When the morning came, Kagome was the first to wake up. As soon as she sat up her stomach started growling telling her she need food. She walked over to her bag and looked for anything to eat but all she could find was ramen. _'Ramen. It's Inuyasha's favorite. I don't want to even eat now.'_ She put down the ramen and looked for something else to eat. She found a candy bar, ate it and went back to sit with Koga.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better today?" Koga said as he sat up.

"Hai Koga. Arigato." Kagome put a smile on and looked down at her clothes. They were an off white color from her running, falling, and traveling. " Koga I think I need to bathe my clothes are filthy." She said as she stood up and walked to her large yellow backpack.

Koga looked like he was deep in thought and hadn't heard what she said. "That reminds me. You can bathe here."

Kagome thought of smacking him for even suggeting she bathe in front of all the wolf Youkai in the cave. "Uh I meant I wanted to take a bath somewhere more private.

Koga didn't seem to understand. " I didn't mean for you to bathe right here. there isn't any water to bathe here. I meant further into the cave there is a hot spring and my own personal cave where we can be alone." He had a sly smirk on his face as he mentioned that they could be alone. "Follow me. I'll show you."

Koga walked up to Kagome and took her bag and waited for her to follow him. Koga led her though a maze of twist and turns. Kagome had no idea that the cave had so many sub caves. Koga finally stopped walking when he got to a far secluded cave. It was a large area with smooth walls and floor. There was a hole at the top to let a little sunlight in and a small hot spring in the middle. There was a passage off to the right led to Koga's personal cave.

"You can bathe here. I'll be through there if you need me." Koga pointed in the direction of the passage to the right. He dropped Kagome's bag and walk through the passage.

Kagome waited for him to be out of sight before she started to undress. She got into the hot spring and let the warm water soak all her muscles. The water was so soothing that she almost feel asleep again. She washed her hair and then got out of the water. After she dried off she went to her bag and found a change of clothes. She got dressed and went to find Koga.

She had just walked through the passage when Koga leapt to his feet and began to growl. Kagome slowly moved towards him to see what was wrong.

"Koga what's wrong?" She asked as she took slow step towards him.

"Dog face is coming. Stay here." And he was out the room before Kagome could even protest. She knew she would never find her way out so she had no choice but to wait."

_'I wonder why Inuyasha is here. He's the one that told me the never wanted to see me again. What if he changed his mind? Oh I don't care. If he threw me away once he'll throw me away again.'_ Kagome sat down on a futon of animal skins and prepared to wait for Koga's return when something hit her.

_'Koga and Inuyasha hate each other. What if they fight? I'm usually there to stop their fights from getting bad except for the time at Naraku's castle. I have to stop them.'_ Kagome raced out of the room after Koga. She knew it would take her some time to get out of the maze but she hopped she wouldn't come to late.

Outside The Den

Koga ran as fast as he could to the front of the den. He appeared in the entrance just as Inuyasha came up the waterfall. This was a confrontation that both knew was unavoidable. Since Inuyasha didn't see Kagome he knew nothing would stop him from killing Koga this time.

"Oi Dog face, what are you doing here?" Koga stayed calm and cool. He really didn't want to have to fight Inuyasha because he knew it would upset Kagome but he knew she wouldn't interrupt this fight.

"Shut up you wimpy wolf. You know why i'm here. I came to get Kagome back." Inuyasha began to growl at the wolf prince.

"Came to get her? Now why would you do that? She came here on her own which means she wants to be here." He spoke in a calm voice. He knew he didn't have to worry about Kagome leaving him. She was his mate.

Inuyasha was furious at Koga's comment. "She didn't come here on her own. She was..." It wasn't the wolf's bussiness why Kagome came. "Just shut up. I've come to get her and i'm not leaving without her." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"You shut up stupid half breed and get the hell out of here. She's not leaving." Koga began to charge Inuyasha but was stopped when he heard yelling.

"STUPID HALF BREED?!? Did you forget the pup i'm carrying is going to be a half breed too?" Kagome was shocked at Koga's choice of words. She was already crying when she spoke. Koga hadn't thought about that at all. Of course he wasn't that stupid that he forgot Kagome was human and he was a Youkai. All he thought about was that were going to have a pup, together.

"Kagome?" Both Inuyasha and Koga stopped arguing to look at her. Inuyasha started to make his way towards her.

"Stop right there, both of you." She turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why are you here. You said you were never wanted to see me again."

Inuyasha didn't think of what to say. The only thing he thought about was just to tell her how he felt. He had wanted to tell her alone when Koga wasn't around and this wasn't the time or place.

"Feh. I changed my mind. I can change my mind if I want." He replied and turned his face up. He crossed his arms across his chest and look at her and saw the anger in her face. _'I'm fucked.'_

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! Baka! BAKA!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!**" She made sure he was firmly planted into the ground before she approached him. " I think you should leave Inuyasha if you don't want me to break you back." She walked away from him towards Koga. She was still fuming mad at him for his comment. He saw her anger and he was a little scared.

"Kagome?" He asked in a nervous voice. She looked up at him and he knew he was screwed.

"YOU!!!! How dare you make fun of Inuyasha for being a hanyou when our child is going to be a hanyou." She spoke throught her clenched teeth. Then she reached up. SMACK Koga was left watching her walk back into the den with the red handprint on his face. _'She's scary when she's angry.'_

As Kagome walked back inside she felt sick again and ran to go throw up. _'Damn morning sickness. Who get's morning sickness after being pregnant for less than a month?'_

All the wolves and Koga walked back into the den leaving Inuyasha in the hole Kagome put him in. Koga walked over to Kagome and began to rub her back while she was sick.

"Kagome, Gomen. I didn't mean to be so mean. I know our pup is going to be a hanyou and that doesn't mean I will love it less." He could tell she started to feel better. She turned to look at him.

"I forgive you. Why am I getting sick from the pregnancy already? Isn't it to soon?" Koga looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean too early? How long after conception do humans have pups? Kagome had completely forgotten. She was carrying a half youkai baby and it was possible for it to grow faster than a normal human baby would.

"Nine months." Koga laughed at Kagome's comment. Kagome didn't see the humor in it so she just stared at Koga's laughing.

"It takes youkai 3 months. That's a lot shorter then you humans." Koga brushed a stray hair out of Kagome's face. "You have a little over two months left. Look you already getting round." He said as he rubbed her stomach. Kagome had noticed she was putting weight recently but she had no idea she was going to have the baby in two months.

"I only have two months. Koga you have to come with me to meet my family. They will be so hurt if they don't get to meet you before the baby is here.Kagome thought about how her family would act when they met Koga. _'Jii-chan is going to try to seal him with one of his scrolls but they don't work. Sota will love him but momma? I wonder how she will take it.'_

"It's a pup not a baby. It's not all human. Fine I'll go meet your family. We'll leave tommorrow." He shrugged and brought her back into their cave. " I'll make a fire and we'll eat. Then you should go to sleep. You need rest." He sat down and started making a fire. He brought some meat from his hunt the day beforewith Ginta and Hakkaku to cook for Kagome. He put some on the fire and was about to turn around to give Kagome some when she leaped on him and ripped the food from his clawed hands. She was acting a lot like a youkai.

"Kagome what the hell? I was going to give it to you." He then watched in horror as she devoured the rest of the uncooked meat. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Koga didn't know what to do.

"Kagome are you ok?" He said as he grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him and then down at her hands. She had blood all over them. And she realized what she has just done.

"That's weird. I was just so hungry when I smelled it that I have to have it. I ate it all. Were you hungry?, I have some ramen you can eat." Kagome didn't know how to describe what just happened but she moved over to the fire and made Koga some ramen hoping that would make up for her attacking him.

As the fire began to die down, Kagome felt very sleepy. " I'm not really sleepy." She yawned. "let's do something so I can stay up."

Koga had a smirk on his face then shock it off. _' I can think of something that will keep her awake.' _He remembered he never asked her about her about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome what happened between you and Inuyasha?" He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did.

"He overheard me telling Shippo I was going to have your 'pup'." Kagome made sure to over emphasize the word 'pup' this time. "He got angry and told me to leave and he never wanted to see me again so I left."

Koga didn't know if he should get mad or be happy. _'She came here because she had nowhere else to go. Maybe she doesn't love me?'_ Kagome saw the mix of emotion on Koga's face.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Kagome nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Do you love me? I mean did you just come here because you had nowhere to go or because you loved me and wanted to be with me?

Kagome hesitated for a second. Koga took this as she didn't love him. He stood to leave. "Koga-kun wait." Kagome said as she stood up and ran to his side.

"I love you but I did come here because I had nowhere to go." She put her head down and prayed he wouldn't leave her. He put his hand on her chin and mover her hand so she would look at him. She was lost instantly in the pods of his eyes. He let go of her chin and closed distance between them by kissing her.

Disclaimer: Insert standard Inuyasha disclaimer:

Just so you know; yes, it looks like Inuyasha is the villain in this story but don't think I hate him or anything. I just think Koga needs some attension for once.

hi guys long time no update ... sorry I took so long... i wasn't planning to wait this long to update... im sorry.. i just had problems with my comp. soo yeah... well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be having the other one at around aprilish soo yeah... until next time I guess. SAYONARA!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

... Don't mind the title... You'll understand when you read the chapter.P

Chapter 6

Mrs. Higurashi is so Absent Minded

"I love you but I did come here because I had nowhere to go." Kagome put her head down and prayed that he wouldn't leave her. Koga put his hand under her chin and moved her head, fearing her to look at him. Kagome instantly lost herself in the blue of his eyes. He let go of her chin and closed the distance between them by kissing her.

Kagome could feel the heat his body gave off. It was like being next to fire, and he seemed to get hotter the longer they kissed. Koga ran his tongue over Kagome's lower lip and gently sucked on it. She slowly opened her mouth to let him in. Koga took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull her closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his hand behind her head; Kagome responded by putting her arms on his chest. She could feel his body heat even through his armor.

When they finally broke the kiss, both were left gasping for air. Kagome looked up into Koga's blue eys and could see his love for her. She desperately wanted to say something.

Koga leaned forward and began kissing her neck, utilizing his tongue once more. She gasped at the sensation. He made his way down Kagome's neck until he got to the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and started to lick. _'She already smells like me but I have to make sure no one can ever take her away from me. I have to mark her.'_ Koga thought as he opened his mouth and bit down on Kagome's flesh. She gasped again, this time in pain. He could already smell the salt of tears and knew she was crying. He stopped bitting her and licked away the blood. When he was sure the wound had stopped bleeding he shifted his body to look at her.

"Gomen. I had to." he apologized, sounding almost childish.

Kagome wiped away her tears. She couldn't be mad at him when he had a cute face on- it was probably some youkai thing anyway. "Why did you bite me then?" She moved her hand up to rub the wound.

"You're my mate. I had to mark you to keep other youkai away."

"You mean Inuyasha. You didn't have to worry. I meant... I don't think I know a way to explain it to you." He looked down at his hands as though he expected to see an answer there.

"Do you mean like marriage?"

"What's marriage?" He looked even more confused than before.

"Humans who want to spend their lives with a human they love get married. They have a party and invite their friends and family, and exchange rings." She sighed and hoped he would understand.

"You mean like mates? Like you and me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's why I wanted you to be my mate." Koga smiled at her.

"So its like we are married now? But we are mates. So the mark is to let other youkai know I'm your mate?" She was beginning to understand.

"Yes. There are some things that I will have to explain to you, but not now. Go to sleep and we'll talk about it tommorrow." koga lay down on his back and held kagome to him, placing and arm around her waist underneath her and the other around her waist in front of her. Kagome put her head on Koga's chest and was asleep in moments. Her scent filled his nose, and thoughts of her comforted him into a peaceful slumber.

The Next Day

Food.

Kagome snapped bolt upright and caught sight of him next to the fire, cooking. In minutes she was on Koga, who had been smart enough to start breakfast before she woke up. _'Why am I so hungry again?'_

"Ahhh! Kagome calm down! You don't have to attack me for food, I'll give it to you." Her appetite amazed him. _'Must be because of the pup.' _He thought, handing her more meat. Cravings pacified, she stood.

"I'm going to take a bath. After I finish, we should leave to meet my family." Kagome walked away shaking her head. _'I hope I can go through with this.'_

She ran into a slight problem while dressing; her shirt wouldn't go on. _'Why doesn't this fit? I wore it yesterday.'_ Kagome looked down and gasped; her stomach had apparently grown during the night. _'What the hell am I going to do? I don't have any clothes that will fit.'_ She tried the skirt, but it wouldn't fasten, so she wrapped a blanked around herself and went looking for Koga.

"Koga, wee seem to have a little problem." She said, adjusting the blanket to cover herself. "My clothes don't fit, so I have nothing to wear."

He looked up at her and started to laugh. "Are you wearing a blanket?"

"Yes, I don't have anything else to cover me." kagome sighed and went through her bag again, retrieving a zip up sweater she'd brought in case it got cold. She put it on over the blanket and zipped it up. "Come on, let's go." Koga stood up and took her bag, and when they were outside the cave he picked Kagome up as well.

"Koga, put me down. I'm pregnant, not hurt." She tried to wiggle free of his grasp but he held tighter.

"I know you're not hurt, it will be faster if I carry you and run." He explained. The wolf secured his hold again and dashed through the woods.

When they got to the well Kagome peered down into the darkness worriedly.

"Only Inuyasha and I are able to go through the well. I'm not sure if you'll be able to make it. I guess you should try holding on to me." Since she was already in his arms, he went ahead and jumped; Kagome closed her eyes, praying it would work.

When enough time had passed, she sneaked a peak upward and was relieved to see the well and Koga followed Kagome to her house. _'So this is where she's from? No wonder she wears those strange clothes.'_ Koga stayed close to Kagome but his eyes darted this way and that at his strange surroundings.

"Mama? Sota? Jii-chan? I'm home. Is anyone here?" Kagome called as she entered the house. Sota was the first to appear. His attention imeadiately went to the wolf youkai behind her and he squealed with happiness, racing toward them.

"Is he a youkai like Inu no oniichan?" Sota asked as he began to inspect Koga. " He has a tail. Can I touch it?" Sota reached out and grabbed Koga's tail, causing him to jump.

"Oi! Let go! That hurts. I'm a full youkai unlike that hanyou Inuyasha." Koga took refuge behing Kagome. Kogaome gave Koga a death glare before returning her attention to her little brother.

"Sota, stop it. Yes he's a youkai and yes he has a tail. Don't pull on it. Where are Jii-chan and Mama?"

Sota shrugged and followed Kagome and Koga into the Kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi, busy cooking, didn't notice her daughter's return until Sota chirped out the information.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to Kagome's outfit.

"Uh, well. That's not important right now. I'll go change and you get Jii-chan. I have to talk to you both about something and I don't think Sota should hear." She smiled and walked up the stairs to her room, followed by Koga.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about what my family will think of you. I know Sota will love you 'cause you're a youkai." K0ga looked away and waited for her to get dressed. After Kagome found a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants she turned to him.

"Maybe we should get something better to wear." She walked to her closet and began rifling through the clothes that she had taken from her father's things. "Here we go. Put these on and we'll go talk to my family. She handed Koga a pair of baggy sweatpants and plain white tee shirt.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked, looking down at his outfit. He though he looked fine."

"Koga, in my time people don't dress like that." Koga shrugged and figured he wouldn't argue. After he was dressed they walked back down to the kitchen. Her mother and her grandfather were already sitting at the table.

"Umm, Mama, Jii-chan, I have to talk to you." Kagome looked down at the floor. Koga could tell she was nervous and decided to speak for her.

"Kagome and I are mates and we're going to have a pup." He sure they would be satisfied with his answer.

Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan both fell out of their chairs. "No youkai will take **my** granddaughter! Take this, you evil spirit!" Jii-chan yelled, tossing a scroll at Koga. Of course, it didn't work. "NANI!!! It didn't do anything! Jii-chan sat down and cried. "I don't understand. It's ancient magic passed down by my ancestors." He choked out in between sobs.

"Kagome, why did he throw a piece of paper at me? Koga asked quietly.

"Don't mind him. He's old." Kagome said as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Kagome, what does he mean by 'you're his mate and you're having his pup?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired trying to ignore her sobbing father.

"Well, being mates is like being married. And I'm pregnant." Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her mother to scream.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Mrs. Higurashi, "I'm going to have a grandbaby!! Oh, welcome to the family, son! Wait. What's your name?" Mrs. Higurashi paused in the middle of her happy dance.

"My name is Koga and I'm prince of wolves." He looked at her like she should be bowing to him.

"Oh, Koga, welcome to the family." Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms around him. Both Kagome and Koga looked in confusion as Mrs. Higurashi went back to doing her dance, singing, "I'm going to be a grandma, I'm going to be a grandma..."

"Kagome, will she be all right?" Koga querried, moved away from his new mother-in-law.

"She's fine, just really happy. I think." Kagome turned to her crying grandfather. "Jii-chan, do you have anything to say about this?"

Jii-chan looked up from his sobs. "Since he's not evil I guess he's fine." He answered before resuming his crying fit. Kagome pulled Koga to after her and walked upstairs to her room, Koga closing the door behind them.

"Koga, do you want to take a bath?" Kagome went over to her desk and started collecting her schoolbooks._'I guess I don't need these since I'll have to drop out of school now.'_

"Kagome, how can I take a bath inside?" Koga watched her closely.

Kagome laughed at his naivete. "In my time you can take a bath in the bathroom. Come with me, I'll show you." Before leaving she grabbed him another change of clothes and a pair of boxers she'd been wearing as shorts.

When they got into the bathroom, she showed Koga how to use the tub, sink and toilet so he wouldn't try to attack them. When the water ws ready she gave him the clothes and then turned to leave. Koga grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait." He put on his cutest face so she couldn't resist. "Stay with me." He moved forward and kissed her.

"Koga-kun, I can't. I have to..." Kagome couldn't think of one good reason as to why she couldn't stay with him. _'Why can't I enjoy his company? I'm not doing anything wrong. Wait. Koga naked while I sit here - no, bad idea Kagome!!!.'_ "My family is still awake. It would be wrong for me to stay. I'll be in my room when you're finished getting bathed and dressed."

After she left Koga got dressed and got into the tub. _'Wow! this water is hotter than a hot spring, and indoors. I wonder what magic Kagome used to make this work. I wish she'd stayed. She's my mate. There's no reason why she can't be here while im naked, she's seen it before. I should explain the whole mate thing to her.'_ Koga finished bathing and dried himself then began to fumble through the clothes Kagome had given him. _'She said these go on first...'_ Koga put on the boxers but found them uncomfortable for his tail. He used his claws to cut a small hole in the back of the shorts. _'That's better.'_ He didn't see the point of the pants so he just put on the shirt and went to Kagome's bedroom, stopping at the door.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

No answer.

"Kagome?" a little louder this time.

Nothing.

He turned the knob and entered the room. The lights were off but he could see Kagome lying on her bed, breathing in the slow, steady rhythm that told him she was asleep. He quietly walked over to her bed and sat down on the side, and Kagome turned over to face him. When he was sure she was still sleeping he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Koga...", Kagome whispered, turning into his hand. He froze. _'She's dreaming about me?'_ He lay down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Kagome?"

She twiched in response but didn't waken. He moved a little until his lips were right next to her ears.

"Kagome?" he asked again.

She remained stubbornly asleep.

Koga moved closer to Kagome's neck and started to kiss the bite mark he'd left the day before, then gently licked around it. Kagome stirred a little and let out a soft moan. Encouraged, the wolf demon placed small kisses along her jaw, working his way back down to the wound, prompting a louder moan. Koga moved his body over her and pulled back the collar of her shirt, exposing more skin; he took advantage of it and kissed his way up both sides of her neck and jaw. The youkai blood was rushing through his veins, despite his knowledge that it wasn't fair to take advantage of her while she was sleeping.

He'd just have to wake her up, then.

Koga leaned down to her ear. " Kagome, wake up." He said in his usual tone. Kagome's eyes shut open at the sound of her name.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" She blushed when she noticed he was on top of her. "Koga, what are you doing?" Kagome tried to sit up but was stopped by his weight on her lower body.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Koga started running his tongue along her lips, and Kagome opened her mouth, playfully dueling him with her own tongue. Koga pulled away and resumed his kisses along her jawline and neck, this time slipping his hands down her shirt. He knew he should stop...knew that they shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now...but oh, the sight of her...

"Kagome, maybe we should stop." He tried to roll off her, but she held him in place.

"I...I don't want to stop." Kagome confessed, blushing. She didn't want to seem to forward, but he was her mate, after all. She wanted to be with him. Gathering her courage and raising her eyes, she saw that he was blushing too. He leaned down and kissed her again, sneaking a hand under her shirt and massaging her breast. Kagome moaned softly, and he did away with the shirt all together, letting it fall as he kissed down her neck and between her breast, then took her right nipple into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue, lips and gentle fangs.

Kagome was making noises that were driving him crazy, and his control was completely shot. Koga stripped and pressed her against his chest, grinding her mouth against his.

Kissing wasn't enough.

He slid his hand under her clothes and between her legs, very aware of the scent there. Koga massaged her with strong fingers, and Kagome's groans grew louder still.

Careful of the claw on the end of it, he put a finder inside of her, then another as she started moving her hips into his hand; he put his free hand on her stomach, controlling her movement until he felt her tighten around his fingers in release.

It was too much. Koga moved back up her body and kissed her as completely as he knew how.

Through some impressive contortions, Kagome managed to relieve them both of their remaining clothing. "Koga, please. I want you."

Moving as slowly as he was able to in fear of hurting her, Koga entered her and set the rhythm.

"Faster! Please, faster, Koga, faster!"

Kagome felt him growling against her chest noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore _'Why...?'_

His youkai blood was getting the better of him; he knew his eyes would have been gone completely red this close to release, and he wanted to wait for her.

"Koga...open...your...eyes." She gasped.

He merely shook his head and kept thrusting.

Kagome framed his face in her hands. "Open your eyes. Why won't you look at me?" She was so close...but this was too important.

Reluctantly, his lids rose, and Koga looked down at her through a youkai's crimson eyes.

She didn't turn away.

Grateful, Koga leaned down, licked her neck and upping the tempo. Once more Kagome tightened, crying out his name in a muffled shriek. He followed immediately, right there with her...

Done, he pulled out of her and rolled over in one smooth movement. Koga snuggled her close next to his eyes.

"I love you Kagome." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Warm, sated, and content, they both drifted off.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never have and I never will. I do however own the baby and I will put a poll at the end of this chapter to pick the name... If I really have to X3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys...there you have it...chapter 6...Im sorry that it took me soooo fucking long to write this chapter...but is that I had a lot to do...ummmmm...yeah...I will probably have chapter 7 by march I hope...or even sooner...so yes...I know that its a little late but I wish you guys a Happy New Year XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Consequences of Inuyasha's Actions

After he returned from his confrontation with Koga, Inuyasha hadn't said much of anything. It was painfully clear to him that she was staying with that wolf. She tried to break his back just to prove she was. He still hadn't gone through with his plan. She didn't know how he felt. He loved her. But she would never know as long as she was always with that damn wolf. He'd have to try again or just wait till she came to him. He had no interest of being embarrased in front of Koga for a second time. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Miroku calling his name below him.

" Inuyasha, I know you're up there. Come down. We still have to look for more jewel shards." The monk looked up at the tree waiting for his stubborn friend to come down. They all noticed Inuyasha's change of attitude since Kagome left. He was short tempered and he always sat alone. Who could blame him? He lost his best friend and it was entirely his fault.

" Shut up. I'll come down when I'm ready." He growled as he continued to sit in the tree.

" Fine. Stay then. You can find us when you're ready to meet up with us." Miroku turned on his heels and started walking towards the village. When he arrived he found Shippo sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut. The poor Kitsune had been hit the hardest by Kagome's leaving. She was like a mother to him. Now he lost his parent for the second time. He hardly spoke except to yell at Inuyasha for making her leave.

" Sango are you ready to leave or do you need more time?" The monk asked as he entered the hut.

" Hai Houshi-sama. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango hadn't expected the hanyou to be cooperative but she thought he would still want to become a full youkai with the jewel now.

" He's going to meet up with us later. He didn't feel like coming now." Miroku walked over to get his things and some food Kaede had back for them. " Things sure are different now that." Miroku stopped himself when eyes fell on Shippo. He still looked so sad.

" I know what you mean houshi-sama." Sango put her hand on Shippo's head to comfort the young youkai. " I miss her too Shippo but there is nothing we can do. She wants to stay with Koga. I guess it's for the best."

" It's not for the best, " Shippo screamed. " It's all Inuyasha's fault. He made her leave because he's such an idiot." Shippo began to silently curse Inuyasha through his tears. Sango pulled the Kitsune in her lap and began to confort him.

" Well houshi-sama we better get going to look for more shards." Sango said as she stood with Shippo still in her arms.

" Hai Sango." The four companions ( including Kirara ) left to continue their journey to complete the Shikon no Tama.

They had started walking to a town they heard had a jewel shard. When they got to the edge of the town, they were met by the village chief. The chief recognized Sango's outfit as one of a youkai exterminator.

" Ohayo. Welcome to our village. Are you a youkai exterminator?" The village chief asked.

" Hai. We heard there is a youkai that is terrorizing this village. We have come to exterminate it." Sango bowed to the chief as she spoke.

" Hai. It has been coming every night for the passed week. Most of the villagers are dead or have fled to nearby villages. I can offer you and your companions a place to stay for tonight and food but I cannot pay you anything." The chief waited to see if the travelers would except his proposal.

" That sounds good since it is nearing night fall. We would like to eat and then we will go after the youkai." Miroku cut in. The chief nodded his head in agreement and led the two humans and two youkai to his house for dinner. Just as everyone had settle down to eat, they heard a loud bang and shouting outside. Sango jumped to her feet with her boomerang ready. Miroku and Kirara followed her outside.

When they got there, they found Inuyasha battling with a huge wolf-like youkai. It was about the size of Sesshomaru when he transforms. It was black with huge fangs and red eyes. Kirara transformed and Sango jumped on her. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha to help his friend out.

" When did you get here?" he asked. " I didn't think you would come tonight."

Inuyasha looked annoyed that the monk would question anything he did. He turned slightly to the side to talk to him while keeping his eyes on the wolf youkai in front of him." Feh. I don not have to explain myself to you bozu." He turned back to the youkai and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The wolf youkai leaped into the air and landed where Miroku was standing. Luckily, the monk jumped out of the way just in time. Sango flew past it on Kirara. " Hiraikotsu" she yelled as she let loose the boomerang. The youkai easily knocked it away and spewed acid in her direction. Kirara was immediately transformed to her smaller version and Sango was knocked unconscious by the fumes. Miroku ran over to his fallen friend and used his staff to put up a barrier while he checked Kirara and Sango's injuries.

" Miroku are they ok?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to lose anymore of his friends. Miroku nodded his head.

" Inuyasha" Miroku called. " I think the youkai has a shikon shard. It's to bad Kagome isn't here then..."

Inuyasha cut off Miroku. " She's not here and she's not coming back. We can find the shard without her." He shot the monk an angry glare. When he looked back at the wolf youkai, he became angrier than he had ever been while fighting. _' I don't know what's going on. I've never been this angry while fighting except when Kagome's in trouble.'_ Inuyasha then realized he was so angry because it was a wolf youkaihe was fighting which reminded him of Koga. _'Ahh! I have to end this.'_ He raised Tetsusaiga over his head. " Kaze no Kizu" he yelled as he brought the blade down. Streaks of yellow flew from the fang out towards the wolf youkai. The wolf youkai leaped out the way of the attack with an unnatural speed. _' Goddamn that Shikon shard.'_ Inuyasha thought. _' Damn it. If Kagome were here, she would be able to tell me where the damn shard was. But she's not. Fuck. I'm going to have to do this the hard way.'_

Inuyasha ran to his left around the youkai. He flew into the air and brought Tetsusaiga down cutting the youkai's arm. The youkai roared and spit out more acid fumes. Inuyasha covered his nose to keep from losing consciousness.

" Is that al you got? I bet you wouldn't be so tough without that shard." Inuyasha yelled. He ran around the beast again and threw Tetsusaiga. The fang cut through the youkai's side and landed next to it. _' Fuck. Now how am I suppost to get Tetsusaiga.' _Inuyasha ran at the youkai and jumped above it." Sankon Tetsusou" he yelled as his claw dug into his flesh. The youkai let out a howl of pain and smacked Inuyasha away with one of it's large paws. Inuyasha landed close to Sango, who was on her feet, with a groan.

" Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asked as she went to his side.

" Feh. This is just a scratch." He tried to look like he wasn't in pain but that was far from the truth. Sango decided to try to attack the youkai with her boomerang again. " Hiraikotsu" she yelled. The boomerang flew through the air and came into contact with the youkai slicing him in half.

" Inuyasha hurry. Get Tetsusaiga." Sango yelled as she caught the boomerang. Inuyasha got up and ran behind the youkai. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and quickly attacked. " Kaze no Kizu" he yelled as the yellow streaks engulfed the youkai. The youkai wasn't able to escape this time and was blown to bits. Miroku ran towards the pieces of his flesh and grabbed the Shikon shard.

" I found it." He yelled as he ran back to his friends.

" Feh. See we don't need Kagome to find shards. She just gets in the fucking way." Inuyasha grabbed the shard from Miroku and disappeared into the trees.

" It would have been easier if she was here." Sango said as she sat down.

" yeah it just doesn't seem right fighting without her." Miroku said as he joined Sango on the ground. Kirara came over and made herself comfortable on Sango's lap.

" Maybe you should go talk to him. I mean he seems to listen to you. It just that he's so angry now that she's gone. And poor Shippo. I guess I just really miss her." Sango put her attention to the neko-youkai in her lap. She lightly petted Kirara.

" I miss her to. Don't blame him for being angry. He lost his best friend. We all lost our best friend. But it wouldn't be fair for us to ask her to stay with us instead of the father of her child. I'll be back before morning." Miroku stood up and walked towards where he saw Inuyasha run.

" Inuyasha? I have to talk to you." Miroku called hopping the hanyou was close enough to hear.

" What the fuck do you want Bouzu?" Inuyasha was sitting in a tree directly above miroku's head. He jumped down to a crouch in front of Miroku.

Miroku sat down where he was standing and faced Inuyasha. " What's going on with you? We all worried. You never stay with us or travel with us. You leave when you please and leave with the shards. I know you miss her but.."

" You know nothing." Inuyasha shot back cutting off the monk's statement. " You don't know how I feel. You don't know what it's like." He turned his head from the monk. _' It's none of his business what I feel.'_

" Why don't you tell me?"

" Feh. I don't have to tell you anything. Stay the fuck out of my business." Inuyasha crossed his hand across his chest.

" Well your right. You don't have to tell me anything." Miroku closed his eyes and pretended not to hear Inuyasha. _' He'll talk. He just needs to think I'm not interested.'_

Inuyasha began to growl at Miroku. _' How dare he come here to talk and ignore me.'_ Inuyasha sighed loudly. Miroku didn't flinch. He kept his cool stance and ignore Inuyasha.

" Feh. Fine." He yelled. He wanted to reach out and slap the monk for not being interested anymore. " I care ok. I care about a lot. It's all my fault and I know it. I know Shippo hates me. He tells me everyday. I know you and Sango are angry at my decision but what the fuck was I suppost to do. She went behind my back and got pupped by that wolf." He sank back down. He was pissed that Miroku always made him talk. He always had a way of getting to him and he hated it. Miroku finally opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha.

" Did you tell her how you feel?" Miroku stared at his friend. He wanted to smack him now. _' Baka if he had have told her he was in love with her she would still be here. You're suck an idiot somethimes Inuyasha.'_

" I tried. I went the day after she left to tell her but that wolf got in my way. She tried to kill me. Then she ran back to him. It's all my fault." Inuyasha looked up at the clouds. He didn't really care where he looked. He just didn't want to loook at Miroku.

" You'll just have to wait. I'm sure she wants to talk to you. She probably just doesn't want to hurt Koga's feelings. Give her time to calm down. You're such a baka sometimes. You know nothing about women."

" Fuck you. You don't know shit about women either. You get knocked upside the head everyday." Inuyasha was sick of listening to him. Miroku was right though. Maybe she did need time to think. That's why she was so mean. _' Fine. I'll give her time. Stupid wench! I hate that she has this effect on me.'_

" I can tell you want me to leave you alone. just do me a favor. Spend more time with us. And talk to Shippo. He misses her just as much as you do." After saying that, Miroku stood up and walked away. He knew Inuyasha needed some time to think and hoped things would change.

Inuyasha leaped back up to sit in his tree. He needed time to think. He hated when Miroku got him to tell his feelings. It was probably obvious that he loved her. He didn't care. He was glad he told someone what was on his mind. He had nothing but time. _' I'll wait. But this better be worth it. I still want to tell her how I feel.'_ He sighed and led himself fall asleep thinking about his talk with Miroku.

Disclaimer: I love dogs, but I do not own a certain dog, hanyou or any Inuyasha character.

--

YAY! chapter 7 is finally done... sigh im soo tired...well yeah...uhhhh i will probably have chapter 8 out by june ...so yeah...uhhh well...HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS! ...byeas 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ The Course of the Wind Changes Things~

Kagome sat on the bank of a river, far away from the cave she'd come to call home over the past two months. She had practically ordered Koga to take her with him when he left a month earlier to gather food, enough to last for some time after he fought Naraku. He hadn't wanted her to comke, of course- in her current condition, he was even more protective of her than usual, and that was saying something- but Kagome had altenately pled, threatened, and cajoled him into it. They were on their way back, now, headed toward Kaede's village; Koga did **not** want to be in the woods when Kagome went into labor.

Kagome had seen the old miko just weeks before- she'd wanted to ask Kaede if she would help her when she had the baby, and the old lady had of course agreed. Kagome hadn't, however, seen Inuyasha or any of her other friends; it niggled at her, though she did her best to concentrate on Koga and their child, and to tell herself that the other's were still after the Shikon No Tama, after all, and she was sure they weren't avoiding her...

Her gaze swept the river, and she put her worries firmly out of her mind and instead turned her eyes on the wolves. They were all near the river, taking relieved advantage of the rest break Kagome had talked Koga into. She wouldn't let him carry her, so it was slow going, but it didn't much matter, their trip was nearing the end.

They had reached a dearing when the air changed; Koga sniffed, snarled, and turned to his friends. "Ginta, Hakkaku, protect Kagome."

Hakkaku took a drag of the air himself, and his eyes widened in dismay. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Ginta asked, sniffing. "Gaah, it's that girl with Naraku.

"Sister, let's get you to safety." Hakkaku said nervously, trying to shepherd Kagome onto the path to the village.

"What's going on, you two? Why did Koga tell you to protect me?" Kagome demanded, planting her hands on her hips and her feet on the ground; she wasn't going anywhere until she get some answers**.**

A huge gust of wind interrupted them, and when it cleared Kagura stood before Koga, who growled and looked over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was a safe distance away.

"Yo; Koga. We meet again." Kagura smiled, then looked over the wolf's shoulder. "What are you doing with that human? Doesn't she belong to the Hanyou?''

"Errgh..." Kagome growled, starting forward belly-first; Ginta and Hakkaku latched onto her shoulders and dug their feet in. " I don't belong to Inuyasha and it isn't any fo your business what I do!" Kagome shouted.

Kagura just laughed. "No matter, human. My business is not you." Her red eyes went to Koga. "Naraku has once again sent me to get the shards from your legs." Kagura readied her fan. "Fuujin No Mai!"

Koga dodged it easily. "When will you learn? You;re not getting my shards, bitch!"

Koga then ran at Kagura. Kagura didn't even flinch as the wolf demon ran at her. "Shikabanema!" she yelled, laughing; an army of dead soldiers rose at her command.

Koga punched and kicked his way through. _'I can't keep this up forever; I have to end this.' _He spun in a whir of winds and was about to make contact with Kagura when she closed her fan, sending a small taste of wind right back at him. _'This is just like the last time we fought.' _

"Stupid wolf. You can't escape the tornado of swords; you can't jump out the top like last time. The winds will get smaller and smaller till they cut you to pieces."

Kagome gasped. _'We're close to Kaede's village. Maybe if Inuyasha or someone is there, I can get help!' _She knew neither Inuyasha nor Koga would be happy about it, but she'd just have to take that chance.

"Ginta, you come with me. Hakkaku, stay here and help Koga, please don't let her kill him!" Kagome ordered, running as fast as she could toward the village.

"Where are you going, sister?" Hakkaku yelled after her.

"I'm going to get help. Come on. Ginta." Kagome hooked her hands under her belly, cursing herself for not bringing her bow and arrows. When the village came into view, she stopped short, and Ginta skidded to a stop, just barely missing hitting her. _' Shikon shards, but are they Inuyasha?'_ She looked to Ginta as she started running again.

"Ginta, do you smell Inuyasha?"

"Hai, sister. He's up ahead." Ginta didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to let something happen to Kagome. Koga would kill him.

"Ginta, please don't worry about me. Just stay here. I need to talk to him alone." She slowed to a walk, and Ginta merely nodded as he watched her go, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

Kagome pressed on in the direction of the shards dreading it; bu there was no other way. Asking Inuyasha for help was nothing compared to raising a baby without a father.

He was in the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well, sitting with his back against it; it looked as though he was asleep, and Kagome tiptoed up to him.

"You don't have to walk softly. I can already smell you.' he said, not bothering to turn and face her; she stood in front of him.

"Inuyasha." she said, feeling slightly as though she were in a dream and wincing inside as she remembered the depth of the hole she'd sat him in when they'd last met.

"You scared of me? I can smell the fear on you." he observed, staring at the ground.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for another reason...that's why i'm here." She gingerly lowered herself to the ground. "Do you hate me so much you can't even look at me?" she felt like she was going to cry, but she had to be strong. She needed his help; that's why she was here.

"I don't hate you. I never did. I was just angry; I wasn't thinking." He finally looked up at her, and couldn't help but stare into her eyes. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help herself; he was hugging her before he realized what he was doing. "Gomen. I guess I just..." he didn't want to tell her he missed her, she would just get angry and yell.

He didn't care. _'Now or never.'_ he thought. "I missed you." he admitted, his gaze skittering away from hers.

"Inuyasha, things ended badly last time we saw each other." Shelooked down at her hands. _'KOGA, BAKA!!'_ "I came here to ask for your help, but I'll understand if you say no."

"He didn't seem to be listening to her; his eyes were on her stomach. "You're going to have the pup soon?"

She was losing patience. She didn't come to talk about this, she had to save her mate! "Inuyasha, did you hear me?" she asked as patiently as she could.

"Yes, I heard you. I just haven't seen you for so long, and now you're asking for a favor." He jerked his eyes away. _'How dare she come back looking all pretty and ask me to do something for her!'_ "So what's this favor you need? And where isthe wolf?" He'd only just noticed that she was alone; although there was the smell of a wolf nearby, it wasn't Koga.

"Well the favor has to do with Koga. I need you to save him." Tears welled up; if only things had been different, she wouldn't have had to ask him! But there waas no use crying over it now, she reminded herself.

"Why does he need to be saved?" Inuyasha sulkily asked the ground, unable to bring himself to look at her anymore. She'd come back to ask him to help her mate. The nerve! _'Stupid wench. I thought she came to see me... I'm such a baka.'_

"We were walking to Kaede's and Kagura showed up and started attacking him. He can't handle it alone, he'll be killed! I don't want to have a baby with no father. Please, Inuyasha. I know you hate him, but just please, help him!" Despite her previous resolve, the tears broke free.

"Why were you going to Kaede's?" He knew he'd wind up helping the wimpy wolf. She knew before she came he would help. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"She's going to help me when I have the baby. Please, Inuyasha, he could be..." more tears escaped her eyes, and Inuyasha finally stood up.

"Just tell me where and get on." He turned and bent for her to get on.

"Inuyasha, the baby!" she scolded.

_'Stupid baka baka baka!'_ he thought, nodding and picking her up in his arms instead and running in the direction she pointed, blowing past Ginta.

"KAGOME SISTER!!! WAIT!!" Ginta yelled, pounding after them.

Inuaysha put Kagome down and looked at Kagura, who was walking toward a motionless Koga. He gently kept Kagome back with an arm before unsheathing Tetsusaiga and charging.

"Get away from him asshole!"

Kagura leapt back, laughing. "Angry because the wolf stole your bitch?" she queried archly, swinging her fan at Inuyasha. "Fuujin no Mai!"

Inuyasha used Tesusaiga as a shield; Kagura looked speculatevely over at Kagome and swung her fan towards her. "Ryuuja no Mai!"

Tornadoes twisted toward Kagome, and Inuyasha ran as fast as he ever had, Throwing himself and Tetsusaiga between her and the deadly winds. He felt them rip past, tearing his skin as they went, and slipped to a knee, holding himself upright with the sword.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You're bleeding pretty bad."

He backed away from her attempt to lightly touch his shoulder. "Feh. I'm fine but I don't think the wolf would like you touching me." Inuyasha looked away from her and dragged himself to his feet, raising Tetsusaiga above his head. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The wind sorceress deflected the attack with her fan. She knew she wouldn't be able to get Koga's shards with Inuyasha there, and so she pulled a feather from her head and flew up above them.

"I'll be back for those shards in his legs; he can keep them for now." she called condescendingly, gusting away on the huge feather.

Kagome ran to Koga's side, kneeling next to him. "Koga?"

At the sound of her voice, he stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. Kagome looked away from her mate towards Inuyasha, who had stopped bleeding and was putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Kagura tried to take your shards. I got help."

He looked around to see whose help she got, and saw Inuyasha near Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What's he doing here?" Koga pointed. Kagome looked towards Ginta.

"Ginta, can I please have my bag." She fished the first aid kit out of it and returned her attention to Koga. "I went to get Inuyasha to help you. I was so scared she would kill you..." Kagome's tears fell on the bandages she was wrapping around her mate. _'What would I do if he died?'_ she shook her head and turned to Inuyasha. "Come here, I have to bandage your wounds."

He turned away. "Feh. I'm fine. Worry about your mate." He started to walk away, but whipped around when Kagome screamed; she was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

Everyone ran except Koga, who was already there; he put an arm around her and gazed worriedly down at the top of her head. "Are you all right?"

"I think I'm going to have the baby." she grated out, but Koga just stared.

"Kagome, of course you're going to have a pup." He stood up and stretched.

"NO, BAKA! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR BABY RIGHT NOW!!" Kagome screeched, face bright red.

"Oh. Well. Oops." Koga picked Kagome up and raced towards the village.

"KOGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, taking off after him.

Inuyasha started running as soon as Koga took off as well, but not toward the village; he knew there was no reason for him to go.

Koga burst through the door with Kagome in his arms to find Miroku and Sango sitting on the floor, Kaede mixing something in the fire, and Shippo pouting nearby. The Kitsune cub was the first to react, bouncing up and down.

"Kagome, you've come back!" He wanted to jump on her but could tell something was wrong.

Sango, being the smart one knew exactly **what** was wrong. She shooed Shippo and Miroku out of the hut and directed Koga to lay Kagome on a futon. Kaede came over and placed her hands on Kagome's stomach.

"Koga, get me some water to boil and some cold water. Sango just hold her hand while I get some blanket's Kaede directed, leaving the hut as Koga hastened away to do her bidding, and Sango picked up her friend's hand.

"It's been a while. I can see you're doing well. "Sango didn't want to force her friend to talk, but she missed her. "I'm sorry for making you talk. I guess I'm just glad to see you."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand but didn't say anything; she only breathed. Kaede reentered the room as Kagome yelle out.

"Where the fuck is Koga? How **dare** he leave me! He's the one that did this to me!!" Kagome attempted to get up bu Sango and Kaede made sure she didn't.

"My child you shouldn't move, just breathe. Koga went to get water. He will be right back." Kaede soothed, getting down to business (A/N: I don't think I need to describe what she is doing XD ) Koga walked in the room with two large buckets of water, putting the contents of one bucket in the pot over the fire and giving the other one to Kaede. Sango gave him Kagome's hand.

"Ite, Kagome, you're going to break my hand." he protested, moving closer to her nonetheless.

"Shut up! You can't leave me while I'm having your baby! **You** did this, your ass is staying right here." She gripped his hand.

"I didn't leave. I went to get water." he pushed some of the sweat stuck hair from her face, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

After a lot of screaming from both Kagome and Koga, a new cry joined them. It was a beautiful boy, with big blue eyes and little brown ears on top of his head. He had a little bit of curly brown hair, but favored his mother. Kaede cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket, handing Kagome the bundle.

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked, marveling at the beautiful little thing.

Kagome looked at the baby. "Aizuka. I always liked that name." Koga merely nodded in agreement. "Aizuka is a good name." He took one of the baby's tiny clawed hands. _'Clawed hand...'_ "He has claws."

Kagome looked at her son's hands. "He's a hanyou. Of course he has claws, he even has little wolfy ears. I'll bet when he gets teeth he'll get fangs." Kagome smiled at her little son. "Hold him, Koga. I need to rest." She handed the baby to her mate and turned over to sleep.

Sango ran outside but stopped short and swallowed hard when she saw Inuyasha sitting next to Miroku. "Umm, Inuyasha, do you want to hear about the baby?" she asked a bit anxiously, waiting for his answer before blurting anything out.

"Feh. Whatever, I don't really care about the pup." he snorted, smaking Shippo in th head. In s turnaround since Kagom'es departure, he'd started spending more time with the little kitsune, and Shippo had (mostly) quit crying and incessantly blaming him for her absence.

"Well, it's a boy. They named him Aizuka." Sango divulged, taking a seat next to Miroku right on top of his waiting hand.

SMACK

Miroku sighed as Sango slid away from him with a hissed, "Hentai!"

"Can I see it?" asked and excited Shippo.

"You should wait. Kagome-sama is probably sleeping." Miroku advised, rubbing the red mark on his face.

The next day, Kagome woke to find Koga lying next to her with Aizuka in his arm. Kagome wished she had a camera. Deciding to get some fresh air, she stood and went outside; Inuyasha was sitting with his back to the hut.

"What are you doing here? she asked, walking next to him.

"Just sitting. How are you doing?" He stood up to face her.

"I'm surprisingly good, considering having the baby and all. I was just going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" Kagome knew she probably shouldn't be asking him this. She hadn't really spoken to him since she left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Koga won't like finding you and me together."

"No, he'll understand. Plus, it's been a while since we talked. We were really good friends before any of this happened."

Inuyasha nidded and followed Kagome into the forest. They walked in silence before finding a dearing, where Kagome sat down and motioned for Inuyasha to join her. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them saying a word, before Inuyasha decided this was the perfect time to tell her how he felt.

"Kagome?" she asked, still nervous. _'Don't sit me, please!' _

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes on the sky.

"I have to tell you something. It-it's not something I'm good at, telling people things... but just hear me out." he asked softly.

Kagome turned her attention to the hanyou sitting next to her. _'What could he possibly have to tell me?'_ she wondered, waiting for him to finsih.

"I... should have told you this before, but I didn't know how to..." he let himself trail off. "This is probably selfish of me, because you're happy now... but I've been trying to tell you for so long."

Now Kagome was really confused. _'What is he trying to say?'_

"You know that day I came to get you from Koga after I told you to leave?" She nodded. "Icame to talk to you. I didn't go that day to fight with Koga."

"What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?" she asked, unconsciously moving closer to him. She was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I...wanted to tell you...that I...." He moved closer to her, and their noses were almost touching. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a while. I pushed you away because I felt betrayed." He could see the tears in the corners of her eyes, wanted to kiss them away, but knew he couldn't. _'If I had told her earlier things could have been different.'_ He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." He pressed his lips to hers and held her closer to him ignoring the little voice screaming in his head. _'Get back!!! She's Koga's mate!!! She has a pup!!!!!'_ Sense finally burst through and he pulle away, looking at her intensely.

"Kagome, just tell me how you feel about me. I need to know." He kept her body close to his.

She knew she should put some distances between them. _'BAKA!!!! Hello, are you a retard? AIZUKA AND KOGA!!!'_ Nonetheless, she felt she should listen...

"Inuyasha, I've always loved you. I thought you knew that. If things were different..."

Inuyasha kissed her again , unable yo hear her tell him what he already knew. If only-if only...

He would never let her go again. All he had, now, were her lips pressed against his, this one moment in time; it would never be enough, but it was the only thing let to him.

Disclaimer: I will never own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I finally finished this chapter XD...its finally new years, and its a new year....for this years resolution I am going to finish this story because it has taken forever to finish!!!!! almost 4 years!!!! so this year I am planning to finish it....Im still planning how many chapter i should write but so far im thinking of finishing it in the 15th chapter or higher ~...also im not gonna say when i am going to have the next chapter cause then once i say it, i get lazy and let the due month pass and then take 7 months to update so yea ~ Happy New Years!!!!!


End file.
